Nightmare
by Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime
Summary: It was always that same dream, with those piercing eyes that stared straight into his soul. AU Vampfic. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to 3Alaska3, she was very kind to beta this oneshot for me.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Nightmare

~(oOoOo)~

It was always the same dream, the one where he was running through the forest in the dead of night. His only light source being the half crescent moon high up in the sky. He made his way past many trees, twisting and turning hoping to loose what was after him.

_You can not escape..._

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide and looking around himself. This was the first time he ever heard a voice but wherever the voice came from he couldn't tell, was it the thing chasing him. It said he would not escape, like hell he would ever let it capture him. He made a sprint into the dark forest.

The forest, getting denser the farther he ran in, he hope this will slow it down. He never saw what it looked like when he had this dream, but he know it was after him in the first place.

This nightmare always started out with him going into the woods, then running after hearing the thing after him. How did he know something was after him in the dream, the fucker played with him by making noise and scaring the shit out of him. What ever it was never showed itself, just made noise and cased him down.

And at the very end of the dream the only thing he saw was those piercing dark eyes staring straight into his soul. And with this being the first time the dream did something different, it scared him for what was next to come.

_You can never escape..._

Something strange happened next, he started slowing down in his run. This dream was defiantly different, and it made him panic.

_You can always run..._

The world around him was so silent, so quite, no noise except the voice that sound like it was in his head.

_But you can never hide..._

His body stopped then, as if something had forced his body to pause, he couldn't even hear himself breathing.

"Moyashi..."

A voice spoke from behind him, his eyes widen as he slowly turned his head to look behind him. The first thing he saw was the familiar dark blue eyes that seem to pierce through his soul, but not only that, the eyes were attached to a very human looking person. A very male human by they why he sounded, this was thing chasing him through the woods every night in his dreams.

If he wasn't having a panic attack right now in his dream, he would think this man was very handsome. And he has seen some very beautiful people in his life, even if he didn't have a preference but this was quite different.

The man even through he had somewhat a dark aura, had an air of someone who had a lot of experience with a sword, enough to polish the skill to a 'T'. A warrior of some kind, but the way he dressed, he seemed more of a someone who was of noble blood. From his features he was defiantly from Asian-descent, dark eyes and long dark hair pulled back into a high pony-tail.

This made him wonder why he was being chase by this man, his mind screamed to continue running but his body was frozen in place. Why did this man have some kind of hold on him. It confused him, he never even meet anyone like this before, so why did he dream this as his nightmare.

"I told you Moyashi..."

The man moved closer and as if reality finally came back to him, he stumbled back landing on his butt. He looked up and saw the man was smirking now, showing a pair of very sharp fangs.

"I will hunt you down..."

~(oOoOo)~

Allen woke in fright, eyes wide and breathing heavy. He cover his sweat drench face, and calm himself down. 'It's only a dream... only a dream.' He thought and got up to walk into his bathroom.

Allen used the bathroom and washed his face to get rid of the sweat. He din't even look in the mirror knowing that his eyes had to be bloodshot from some lack of sleep. Once he was done he went back to lay down, hopefully he could get some rest before school started and not look so bad in the morning. His friends would be so worried if they ever saw him like this. Allen closed his eyes and drifted slowly back to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside a tall figure slowly walked away from the house in which the boy slept.

* * *

**Something my mind just came up with while thinking of vampire's one day. I might make a sequel one day for it in the future but nothing anytime soon. This is my first one shot I ever made before. (If I do make a sequel it will be Yullen.)**


	2. Sequel!

**Arthur's note : Hello everyone I have the sequel up for this story up and I'm working on it.**


End file.
